


Going through Changes

by Zazuki_Kurosuki



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zazuki_Kurosuki/pseuds/Zazuki_Kurosuki





	Going through Changes

An audible groan leaves my lips as the rays of the morning sun wake me from my slumber. I was far from ready to be awake however that damned ball of fire refused to cease its horrific assault on my dreaming. My body is heavy as I slowly lift myself up and swing my legs off the side of my rather comfortable bed. I rub my eyes as I look down at myself and curse. Smooth porcelain skin, slender legs, wide hips, and a pair of perky breasts. Of course I changed in my sleep again, I seem to lose control of my power when I get tired. It would also explain why my hair is currently in my eyes. I close my eyes and take a breath as my body begins to slowly change, gone was the softness and perfect skin. It was replaced with a very athletic body, not an ounce of excess fat could be seen as my musculature returned to me. A small amount of body hair returned as I smirk, it is my definition of the perfect male body and I didn’t even have to work to gain it. Sadly it came with the side effect of sometimes being unable to control the changes but I certainly cannot complain about my situation.

 I stand up and stretch allowing my muscles to relax from their rather tense state I take a few moments as I dress for the morning. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Sitting at the table is a very attractive blonde teen. A smirk graces her face as she sips at her mug of coffee. God I hate that grin, it makes me feel as if she knows something that she shouldn’t. Knowing her abilities that statement is probably true, but she is still remarkably useful and a rather loyal friend. I ignore her as I rummage through the cabinets for a moment looking for my box of cereal and a frown crosses my face. I hear a soft chuckle from behind me, it’s rather light but I know it was from her. “Lisa did you eat the rest of the fucking cereal?”

 I don’t need to turn around to know that the smirk on her face grew larger as she heard the obvious irritation lacing my voice. I sigh under my breath and turn around to face the current target of my displeasure. An arrogant smirk still on her face as she sips her coffee. I notice her eyes linger on my exposed chest “I have no idea what you’re speaking about David. You know I’m not really a fan of Lucky Charms.”

  
I cross my arms over my chest and a smirk of my own appears as I catch her checking me out “No, but you do enjoy being a massive pain in my ass. Though you don’t generally lie to me. So where the hell did you hide it?”

 A loud laugh leaves her lips as she stands up and walks over to me, a slight sway in her hips that I can’t help but watch in fascination. Damn teenage hormones. She then reaches down and into a lower cabinet her lithe frame just inches from my own causing my breath to quicken. She then pulls away quickly which makes me feel as if I were just doused in ice cold water. In her hand is my box of cereal which I quickly snatch from her and turn around trying to calm myself. She definitely knew exactly what I was feeling due to her annoying fucking powers. I silently pour myself a bowl of cereal with a bit of milk from the fridge. I do my level best to keep from looking at her, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of my anger.

 I look up after a couple of minutes and catch her looking at my exposed chest again, a smirk graces my face as I decide to get back at her “My eyes are up here you know Lisa”

 A faint blush graces her cheeks for a moment before a devious smirk pulls at her lips “I’m just appreciating the show.” She stands up and moves her hands down her body, my eyes glued to her form “Much like how you do every time you see me”

 “Don’t flatter yourself too much Lisa, or else someone will think you’ve got a rather big head” I roll my eyes at her antics having already gotten used to our daily banter.

 “I’ll take that as a compliment then David.” Every trace of teasing leaves her face as she sits back down. She puts her hands on top of mine causing me to look off to the side “I heard you last night David.”

 I pull my hands back and avoid looking directly at her, I know that if I do I’ll break down “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about Lisa.”

 I hear her sigh as she gently squeezes my hands once she gets a hold of them again. Damn her powers telling her exactly what I need right now “We’re all worried David it’s getting worse. You’ve already got trouble with controlling your powers when awake. What happens if you can’t return back to this. It’s like you’re a completely different person when you change.”

 “Lisa my ability to change how I look makes our jobs much easier. It’s made us a lot of money recently.” I take a few moments to make sure that none of the others are around to hear us and in a much quieter voice “And we both know what Coil will do to me if I stop using my powers as much”

 She puts her face in her hands sighing under her breath “We really are fucked when it comes to him aren’t we?”

 “As much as I’m against it myself, I think we really should stop working for him and go to the Wards. With our group’s powerset they’ll definitely sweep our rather minor transgressions under the rug. Hell we aren’t well known to the public.”

 “It will be nearly impossible to convince the others about it. Rachel has a murder charge against her and I doubt that they’ll just let that go” Lisa looks me directly in the eyes

“So didn’t Shadow Stalker but they let her join. Sure we’ll be under constant surveillance but it’s sure as hell better than working for fucking Coil. I’m certain he fucking tortures us with his powers for fun. At least the Wards gives us safety and money.”

 Lisa takes a few moments and then sighs “Fine but you’re going to have to be the one to convince the others about it.”

 A smirk crosses my lips “Oh I can think of a few ways to convince them”

* * *

 I walk back and forth in the living room of the Loft as I think over what I’m going to say to convince the others of my plan. I’m certain I can convince Brian and I don’t think Alec will be much of a problem. Rachel is going to be the biggest obstacle for sure. But, if I can appeal to the protection of her dogs I may be able to spin her to my side. The clacking of my heels reverberate through the room. I’m currently in my prefered female form, Alec is much more willing to hear me out when I look like this so I’m definitely going to use that to my advantage. I let out a sigh as the group walks in and sits on the furniture. I immediately notice Alec’s eyes glued to my body, honestly it makes me feel a bit awkward that my male teammate is so obviously checking my out. Rachel has an eyebrow cocked but doesn’t seem to think too much about my current look, she probably doesn’t care in the slightest. Brian has his arms crossed over his chest obviously on guard as he always is. He’s by far the most cautious out of all of us and calling a meeting like this would definitely set off alarm bells in his head. Lisa is actually standing beside me causing a small smile to show on my face. Even with her reluctance she still has my back through everything.

 Brian’s voice breaks me out of my thoughts his deep baritone filling the room “Laura why did you call all of us here?”

 He is straight to the point as always I see. “I’m just going to get straight to the point. We are unequivocally fucked Brian. I’m starting to lose control of my power more and more as time goes on. I think it has something to do with the number of people I’ve turned into. I think I’m losing my personality as I turn into other people.”

 Alec shrugs and speaks up as he looks at his phone “So you just stop adding new people to your roster of identities.” 

“It isn’t as simple as that Alec, our benefactor will most certainly kill me should I refuse to continue using my powers.”

 Brian stands up looking me dead in the eyes “Then we stop accepting jobs from him Laura. We are a team and will not allow an outsider to break that up”

I sigh and rub my forehead in frustration “It isn’t easy to get out from under Coil’s thumb Brian”

 At the mention of the villain's name the room goes silent and Brian sits back down. After a few moments he speaks up “You weren’t wrong when you said we’re fucked. What do you suggest we do then Laura?”

 “I think our only option is to join the Wards” I see everyone start to speak up and I immediately speak over them “Before you refuse let me speak. First off no matter what any of you decide to do I will be joining the Wards. I hate the idea of giving up this free lifestyle but it’s infinitely better than being killed by Coil.”

 The room goes quiet as they digest what I just said. I take a couple of moments before I continue “Also it would be very good for us as individuals to join the Wards.” I look towards Brian “For you Brian they would help you in your battle to get custody of Aisha.” I smirk as the contemplative look on his face as I turn to Alec “Sure it’s a bit more responsibility but it’s safer. Money comes in steadily and there is just as much down time as we have here. Also we don’t have to tell them about you being Heartbreaker’s son. I’d actually recommend that.” I let out a breath and look to Rachel “As for you Rachel, your dogs would be safer. Also you killed an E88 member so your charge will definitely be dropped they let Madcap and Shadow Stalker join afterall.”

 I take a few calming breaths knowing that they were thinking it over “Besides I really would miss you guys. I’ve only had Lisa by my side for years and you three have really made me feel like I have people to turn to.”

 Brian sighs causing me to turn to him “Lisa what is your decision on this?”

 Lisa gently grabs my hand and squeezes it “Wherever Laura goes I go. I’m not about to lose my best friend.”

 Brian runs a hand over his bald head and sighs “This is a decision we each make as individuals then. I will not hold it against anyone who chooses to stay as a villain or becomes a Ward. It’s not like we have to join the Protectorate after our stint as a Ward is done. I’ll join you two if only to protect my sister from Coil.”

 Alec puts his phone in his pocket and sighs “As long as you promise that it isn’t that much work I’m in I guess” Alec runs his fingers through his hair obviously not certain about the decision. Hopefully he doesn’t become skittish and bolts.

 “I’ll only join if I’m guaranteed a pardon and my dogs are safe” Rachel speaks up and bends down to pet Brutus behind his ears.

 A smile stretches across my face as I hear their answers “Well then, I think a trip to the Rig is in order.”


End file.
